


Shard

by Starseeded



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starseeded/pseuds/Starseeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Pre-Earth* Cybertron: Starscream is cursed upon by a higher power.  It was a simple wrong place, wrong time incident that changed his life forever. Follow him as he learns to cope with this new curse and the horrors it brings to himself and others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It came on abruptly and without warning.  He usually got sensations before it hit, letting him know it was coming so he could escape, but not this time.  This time it was so abrupt, he hadn’t had time to flee.

Starscream leaned against the wall, feeling the numbing liquid quickly take effect as his systems calmed once more. As his body stilled and with his vision no longer enshrouded by his bloodthirsty crave, he glanced over at the mech whose body lie on the ground not far from him.

Shock made him freeze in place and he was forced to stare longer than he would have liked. The dull ache of sadness crept up on his spark as he stared in disbelief at the one who had supplied him last. No word could express how he was feeling at that given time.  He’d felt sorry for the other times and others he’d come across, but not this bad. “TC…” He choked on the simple word, the spikes of regret lodging into his vocal processor.

The Second in Command of the Decepticons had brutally attacked his wing mate, his voracious appetite taking over him completely in a way it hadn’t done before. Poor Thundercracker never even saw it coming.  He knew that Starscream was acting funny for a while now, but he had no idea how just how far off the Air Commander really was until his dying moments. What was he going to do? He was positive Skywarp would come for Thundercracker.  What would he tell him?

Starscream’s optics fell to the ground below him.  He was beside himself and unsure what to do now. Thundercracker was the closest friend he’d had besides Skywarp. And now… now he wore his fresh energon all over his body. He’d used his friend’s life force to sustain himself because of this stupid curse.  It was the last straw.  Looking down at himself and knowing what he had done, he curled in on himself and cried for the first time in a very, very long time. The seeker could still remember the look on Thundercracker’s face – the horror in his friend’s optics, his confusion and hurt. He glanced over meekly, hoping it was all a nightmare and that Thundercracker would move, showing he was still alive. But, he did not.  His face was still contorted in the fear and confusion Starscream had scarred on him.

He gazed for a long moment in the stupor of finality, remembering his curse and the one who’d set it on him. It was a strange black and red mech who had sharp points all over his body with a crooked like chevron.  He’d never personally seen a mech that looked like that one before – the existence of such a strange looking mech was too surreal.

‘You will devour everyone around you and you won’t have any control over it.’ At first, he didn’t know how he was supposed to take what he’d been told, choosing to ignore the words.  But then he found out.  He didn’t like it. He hated it and there was _no_ way out. It was the last thing he heard before he was sucked into a life that he never thought could even exist. One to which there was no escape, for he had tried.

Skywarp, having finally honed in on Thundercracker’s now dying beacon, landed in a panic. It took him a moment to absorb what he was seeing.  Thundercracker was dead, lying there, his chest torn to shreds. The black and purple Seeker didn’t know what to make of what he landed upon. Starscream was cowering next to the wall looking like he’d done something real bad. Having no idea Starscream was even here, he took a moment to wonder why his leader’s beacon was not on when it should have been.  He dove for Thundercracker, hoping to find any signs of life, but there was none.

“I… I’m sorry…” Starscream’s voice was timid, almost a whisper.

Skywarp looked to him in question and Starscream quickly looked away and started to crawl pitifully further from his wing mate to what little shadows were provided, which weren’t enough to hide him from his friend or his inner turmoil.

 “What happened?” The black mech stared at Thundercracker as he spoke, as if the body would answer him. Starscream didn’t answer him. 

Skywarp adjusted his visuals to get a better view of his superior who looked absolutely horrified. Looking between Starscream and Thundercracker a couple of times, he couldn’t help but notice fresh energon coming from Starscream’s mouth as if he’d been _eating_ it. He hadn’t ever seen _anyone_ eating someone else’s energon from their bodies. Or why…  How was that possible?  It was a disgusting thought. 

But why at his mouth of all places? Had they gotten into a fight? The black mech was unsure what to say, feeling overwhelmed at the moment from fear and shock, “‘Who… _who did this_?”

“I didn’t mean it… It wasn’t my choice.  He… he was the only one close, and I… and I…” Starscream stuttered with shame as he tried feebly to wipe away what energon was still on him.  He deliberately stayed out of Skywarp’s reach.

Huh? Since when did Starscream fumble over his words like that? “What do you mean ‘it wasn’t your choice’, Starscream? What wasn’t your choice?!”

Starscream shied back from Skywarp’s questioning.  He was mortified at what he’d done and Skywarp was making him feel even worse. “S-stop yelling, Skywarp.  I can’t help myself.  I can’t…” He paused with a loss of words, “I killed Thundercracker…”

Skywarp stared blankly, perhaps hoping for some form of joke, but none came.  “What the _hell_ are you talking about, Starscream?” Anger mixed with confusion shook over his voice.  How dare he even try to joke about something like that at a time like this? Skywarp stepped closer to his commander. From this distance he could tell Starscream was shaking badly.

Strangely, Starscream shuffled further away, “Get back! Stay away from me!” Out of his hand fell Thundercracker’s spark system.

Skywarp froze and stared when his optics fell on it, unsure of what to think. Anger welled up in him at the sight.  Just _why_ did he have Thundercracker’s spark system in his hands and his energon all over him? Just what in the name of Primus had happened here? Had he actually killed Thundercracker after all?  Could be possible… not Starscream. Maybe he’d hit his head or maybe they’d both been attacked and he thought Thundercracker had died because of something he’d done or failed to do. “You’re really starting to worry me…”

Red optics looked right at Skywarp from the shadows as he said that.  The black Seeker watched him look away as he looked back. Starscream could see the black Seeker’s anger and knew he was vulnerable because he was so shaken up by the ordeal.  He didn’t want Skywarp taking his anger out on him for killing him.  It wouldn’t be pleasant. “It’s not safe here. It’d be better if you just go,” he told him, backing further into what shadows the buildings had to offer making him all but disappear where only his optics shown from the darkness. Things were becoming too risky. He didn’t even want to chance Skywarp being around him.  “You need to leave.” His voice became soft. “Please go. Just please, _please_ go, ‘Warp.”

Was Starscream begging? How unusual “I…I can’t Starscream!”  Nothing made any sense! He needed to know what was going on! “Tell me what happened! I gotta know! Wh…who attacked you?” Concerned for his friend and wing mate, Skywarp took a step toward him again, this time he was standing next to Thundercracker’s leg. Instinctively he glanced down, then back toward Starscream, whose optics followed.

Starscream’s voice then became angry, hoping to chase the black mech off, “N-no one! I attacked him! _Me_! _I_ killed Thundercracker!  Now get out of here!” Starscream’s fist struck the wall with such force it nearly buckled next to him. He now knew his time with Skywarp would also be limited as well. Quickly picking up the spark system that he’d dropped earlier, he threw it violently.  He would rather him hate him for the rest of his life than become his next victim.

Skywarp put his arms up, deflecting the thing that was thrown.  He hadn’t seen clearly what it was until it clanged on the ground, making him look.  He was stunned once again, this time from being hit by what appeared to be Thundercracker’s spark system. He shivered in revulsion. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and seeing and he was so confused.  Starscream was acting like some feral creature.  He’d admitted to attacking and killing Thundercracker? “Wh… why would you do such a thing? It doesn’t make any sense!”

Starscream moved slightly, refusing to answer.  He didn’t even know why he hadn’t taken off yet.  Maybe he was still hoping he wouldn’t hurt Skywarp. But reality was reality, and it lay as a blue form on the ground at not far from where Starscream was trying to hide. “Please leave, ‘Warp, I don’t want to have to tell you again, I… I don’t want to kill you too,”

Skywarp immediately backed up. What was he saying? Something was wrong. _Very_ wrong. “You’re sick, you need help.  Let’s get you back to medical.”

 “There is nothing that can be done.” With that, Starscream flew off. 

Skywarp wasn’t sure what exactly he was supposed to do. He looked back at Thundercracker’s body and wandered to where Starscream had been hiding, seeing if there were any clues as to what Starscream was talking about. There was no answer but energon on the ground.

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

 


	2. The Illogical Meeting

_Previously:_

It began just after an incredible meeting that logically never should have happened in the first place. If anything, it was an accident. But, this accident would change his life forever.

He'd been tinkering with a machine, actually. Being he had a scientific mind, when he wasn't busy being Megatron's scapegoat, he was doing different things in the laboratory that was provided for him. This machine was supposed to be an upgrade for the space bridge, if he could get it working. When the day came for him to test it, it didn't do what a space bridge was supposed to do.

Either he was too close to it, or it just malfunctioned, he didn't know, what he did know is he was suddenly not in his lab. He was on a floor on his aft where he felt like he'd been dropped. At least it _looked_ like a floor. His vision had small sparkles in the peripherals and he took a moment to wait for it to disappear. As it faded, he found himself in what appeared to be a cave. Confused, he carefully got to his feet and looked around. Where in the pit was he and how had he gotten to wherever here was? Was he dreaming? Spotting light, he looked down what appeared to be a corridor and figuring he might as well see if he could find some answers, or in the least bit, find his way out he cautiously headed in that direction. And that was when he heard it. He heard someone talking. Their dialect was off, but there was in fact two of them as far as he could tell. Curious and seeing if maybe they could tell him where he was and how to get home, he stepped cautiously down the tunnel.

As he came to the glowing, what appeared to be a room greeted him and there were two mechs there. They looked nothing like anyone he'd ever seen in his life. They were both rather large, too. Neither had a Decepticon or Autobot symbol on them and their optics were amber in color. The first one glanced over at him and the second one followed suit. He stopped at their glares. By the looks of them and the looks they were giving him, he felt he'd stumbled onto something he shouldn't have. Both appeared to be very angry at his presence. "Who are you?"

"M-my name's S-Starscream," He spoke feebly. Who were these two mechs?

"What are you doing here?" asked the larger purple one.

He was asking himself that very question. "I uh… I'm not sure," Starscream responded, not even sure what to say.

As if the black and red one knew where he was from, he shouted as he stood, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"I'd be glad to find my way out if I knew where to go?" It's not like he chose to be here in the first place.

The larger one looked to the red and black one, "Just kill him," he demanded in almost a statement.

"Wait, wait! I don't know where I am! How I even got here! Surely, there's no need to be so rash!"

The black and red one approached him and surprising the seeker, put his arm around his shoulders. He didn't see the look in the other's optics, being he was scared out of his mind. He winced at the touch and the mech's grip tightened on him. "Well, he does seem a little lost. Perhaps I will just send him back to his dimension with a parting gift for intruding on us. Just killing him is no fun."

The other mech laughed. It was a dark, sadistic laugh – one that spells real bad news. Starscream didn't like the sounds of that. Not at all. What did they have in mind? He'd be happy to just get out of here – alive. "Pa-parting gift? It's okay, I don't want one. I just want to go home!"

The black and red mech reached out to the stunned Seeker and grabbed his head. The tight grip made Starscream wince, wondering if he was going to crush him and then the mech mumbled something he didn't quite understand. He'd heard the words, but they didn't make any sense to him. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor of his lab once more, the machine he'd been working on was on fire.

Disoriented and even more confused, given it was even possible, the Seeker slid backwards, not even looking where he was, only that he'd been released. 'His dimension'? Had he heard that right? It took him a few moments to realize he was back in his lab and the fire on the machine was going to cause a problem if he didn't put it out.

Not even giving himself time to think about what had occurred, he quickly got to his feet and got something to put the fire out with. There went the machine, and there went his sanity.

After the fire was put out, he stood there in a stupor, trying to absorb what had happened. Where had he gone? How long was he gone for? Just what had transpired between him and that ugly fucker who'd grabbed him? It must have been a dream because that was just too unreal. The Seeker made his way home and laid down on his berth, though he didn't sleep right away.

His nightmare started not long afterwards. He woke the next morning with a killer headache and his internals felt like they were on fire. As he groggily sat up, he felt extreme dizziness. Taking a moment to collect himself, he turned to stand, trying to shake off the ugly feeling that hounded him. He continued on his day, the feelings never completely disappearing.

That night, the strange feelings began. It almost felt like his body required sustenance, but he was positive he'd had his fill that day. It was a sensation unfamiliar to him and the longer he tried to ignore it, the more persistent it became. Time went on and he'd privately asked the medic about it, but the medic told him not to worry about it and whatever it was would pass, but it did not. _Something_ was obviously terribly wrong. Was it because of that 'dream'? Having lost his confidence in the medics after several visits, he began to simply ignore it. This gave little relief and he soon found himself in pain beginning in his chest and soon throughout his body. His problems only worsened when the urges began. They were odd ones too. Urges for sustenance that did not come from seeking energon. It went on for days like this. Sometimes the pain would be so unbearable the seeker would curl up tightly and whimper to himself. Skywarp and Thundercracker told him to see a medic, but he refused, telling them that the medics had no idea what was wrong with him. They were concerned for him the more they found him like this. He hadn't told them about his dream, either.

Strangely enough, a new symptom arose. It happened when he spoke to others. His optics constantly went to their chest from a distracting small blue light that persistently stayed. It intrigued him because with different mechs, came different colors or brightness of lights. He didn't notice his watching, but others did. However their view of it was that Starscream just didn't want to look them in the optic – so it was passed off as nothing.

He then became annoyed because he could not sleep and that something was getting stronger, yet he still could not define what it was. Lying awake one night, he decided he'd figured it out. It was a hunger. One he could not place.

* * *

Finally, he'd snapped. A fight had broken out just moments prior. He had no control over himself, and since the lights were dim to begin with, no one saw the drastic change.

It was some random mech he didn't know, but whatever it was made Starscream twitch, and in the fray, he nearly fell on the mech, but the mech caught him. Overcome by whatever was building, Starscream savagely attacked him, tearing at him, ripping at him until his Spark casing had cracked, and that was when he'd found it. He stared hungrily at the dying Spark and for some reason he wasn't even sure of, he reached down and touched it. His hand contracted and something very weird happened. His optics changed drastically, and a look crossed his features of pure malice. From under his claws grew thin snake-like cables that attached to the Spark casing and began sucking the rest of the Spark's power.

Starscream didn't care what he was doing now, being basically out of his mind. He just knew he was feeling better and didn't want to stop – he couldn't stop. He sucked the life out of the mech that was propped up against the wall. It was the first time he'd ever given into the hunger.

Afterward, he came to his senses, wondering what had happened. The last he knew, he was in the alley with a mech, one that had started a fight with him. Looking down at himself, he saw energon spattered over him. Frightened by it, he leaned to look down the alley for clues and that was when he saw what appeared to be the mech. He made his way to the body, feeling like he'd been hit by a starship.

The closer he got, the more horrified he'd become by what he saw. There was just something _wrong_ with how this mech looked. It was obvious he was dead, but it was nothing short of disgusting on how he'd been killed. His body was torn by what seemed to be some feral creature. His chest looked as though it had been the target of the attack. Oddly enough the spark casing was completely dismembered from the body, lying further away.

Without warning, as Starscream glanced over him, he got flashes of memory, showing him what had happened to the mech. _He_ had killed the mech. It took him a moment to grasp what he'd done, he broke down with confusion and horror. Quickly backing away and looking around himself with paranoia, he wondered… Did anyone see this? He panicked, shuffling to his feet, he took off. As fast as he could and as far as he could, he flew, wondering what he was going to do.

He'd made his way to the outskirts of the Decepticon territory, where he knew no one often went. The mech rested, slunk against a rock wall, happy to be away from where body of the mech he'd killed lay. Energon still dripped from him in various places. He felt so… dirty. No… it was worse than that. The mech looked to this his hands which also dripped. What _was_ he? His optics wandered to the sky, where other stars shined brilliantly. It mustn't have been a dream after all. This couldn't be.

He quickly got to his feet, stumbling over his own fear of what he had become. He had to get this sick off of himself! The seeker sought out the closest river and headed for it. He needed to be ready for Megatron come later on, and he'd really get it if he was late.

* * *

_Until next time... mwahaha!_


	3. Search For the Cure

After killing Thundercracker, Starscream knew he had to do something. The curse that was set upon him was taking control of him badly. His cravings became more severe and his body changes became more menacing. He couldn't go on living like this. Especially, when he was now conscious of what he was doing while he attacked others. It appalled him to no end and he began growing a big distaste in himself for his uncontrollable actions.

Finally deciding after his next kill that he was going to do something about this wretched curse, Starscream returned to his labs where the scorch marks from the blown Space Bridge technology constantly reminded him of his venture. Taking various equipment with him, he chose a place no one would bother him and set up shop. He needed the time alone to try to figure a way out of this. There, he broke out different serums and injectors. Setting everything he thought he would need for the time being to the side, he reached for a different injector and dipped it into one of his energon veins in his arm. Extracting the liquid, he glanced at it, then put it on what one might consider a Petri dish and set it under a microscope to have a look.

What surprised him the most, and funny he hadn't noticed it before, was that his energon was tainted purple. Magnifying down to the molecule to see why, what he found was rather remarkable, to say the least. He could readily identify his energon molecules, but it was the other things floating around in there that piqued his interest. He figured these other _things_ were the root of his problem. There were two different ones, in fact. One was red and another black. The black ones adhered to his energon, and he figured that was why his energon was tinted. Reaching for a separate tube which had regular energon not from him in it, he put a drop in to see what would happen. Almost immediately, the black particles multiplied and attached to the new energon, infecting it, while the red ones seemed to do nothing at all.

For a few joors, he tested his energon against samples not of his origin with chemicals to begin with to see if he could get rid of these unknown anomalies by simple means. For all he knew it could be eradicated with simple mixes of acids or some such thing. He used acids first to try to dispel them without harming his own energon, but it didn't work. No matter how strong the acids became, these particles evolved and became immune to it to the point his energon was destroyed, but the particles remained. Some other tests he ran with chemicals that were used in warfare to see if he could kill them with that, but usually, he ended up destroying the energon or the dish he was working in. With these tests, he concluded that if he exposed himself to these chemicals, he would ultimately turn into a forever monster or it would kill him. Though, come to think of it, dying didn't seem like too crazy of a plan – it would get him out of the hell he was learning to live now.

Breems grew to joors, joors grew to deca-cycles while he continued to try to find a cure. It became an obsession he did every waking breem that he wasn't doing bidding for Megatron or feeding. He fed when he needed to and even took some of their energon to test with, but the ones he fed on no one would miss anyway. He felt guilty each time, but in a way he felt he was accomplishing something since he'd return to his lab to continue his work, using what he could from his feedings to try to progress.

Time had passed and he'd made little progress. He'd returned to his post with the Decepticons when he had to, and only when he knew there was no danger of him attacking anyone and gaining suspicion – lest his secret be revealed. All around, the Decepticons and the Autobots alike were aware something or someone was killing others and they didn't seem to target a faction. Both were equally interested in finding the killer, but neither had accomplished squat. Optimus Prime simply wanted to stop the killer, Megatron on the other hand…

Over time, the few things he did find out was, one, the black and red particles seemed to come to life on their own around the same time he craved his 'other sustenance' as he preferred to call it. Another, was the fact they seemed to be _completely_ indestructible. He figured from that that he wouldn't die in the sense of actual death, but what he discovered before – he'd become a full time monster, something he did _not_ want. The mech also realized one other thing. While these particles were in his energon, he was in fact, immortal, for they revitalized him and healed him in remarkable time.

Continuing to try to find a cure to calm the savage beast within him, he tested and tested and retested, each time with unwanted results. "No…" he said to himself as he tilted his head and looked closely at the container. Wrong again. "No… no, no, no, _no_! This can't be!" He became more aggravated as more results yielded nothing. It was becoming more and more apparent that there was no cure, and it scared him.

About to give up on his endeavor, depressed beyond all means and coming to terms that he may always be like this, the seeker finally got a breakthrough. Starscream came up with a partial substitute to his problem. He dipped the injector he used only for this purpose into his Energon line then pressed the plunger. After several tests on himself, he finally found a partial substitute. The urges within him weren't as strong and it would disappear altogether if it was ignored. There was a side effect to this serum he had created, however. It would cause debilitating weakness and severe pain while his body adjusted to it.

Before he went around anyone else, he hid to make sure he survived the ordeal. He survived the throes and now knew he had a stable solution to his problem. Problem slightly solved, he made several injectors, some more potent than the others, seeing as he was now sensing live spark strengths and hunting upon which he needed.

Little did the Starscream know, he was being watched. Megatron had become curious of his disappearance at different times or how quickly he left, and he always went back to the same laboratory. He'd ordered Soundwave to send one of his symbiots to spy on the Second in Command and find out just what exactly he was up to.

In little time, Laserbeak, who'd been the one to spy on him, had done his job, reporting back to Soundwave everything he'd recorded or heard. It was evident that Starscream was testing something, though he couldn't identify what he was testing at the time, and that the tests seemed to be mainly with his own energon – which looked different from normal energon. This brought up a red flag with Soundwave, who was interested more in what Starscream was doing.

It was quickly summarized that something was wrong with Starscream, and although the Communications Officer could identify some of it, some questions still remained unanswered. So, the next time he sent Laserbeak, he also sent Frenzy to get samples. Low and behold, once Frenzy broke into the lab while Starscream was away, Soundwave, after quietly analyzing some of the samples from his lab, was now onto Starscream's dirty little secret – even if it didn't make any sense.

The readings he did find only came to some farfetched conclusions. Starscream's energon was infected with something indestructible. This indestructible substance could not be identified by conventional means. One he garnered access into Vector Sigma, breaking into files that were firewalled almost past his own capabilities, Soundwave came to somewhat of an answer. He didn't believe it himself, except the evidence was right in front of him. Checking and then re-checking with the files of ancient history, Soundwave concluded that Starscream had what appeared to be an ancient curse set upon him – one that technically shouldn't have been real. Curses were fairy tales; stories to scare others, but that was that. So if it were true, that begged the question of who had set the curse and why? How the pit did it happen? What had Starscream done so badly to get a curse like this?

It would answer a lot of questions as to why he was acting so strange and certainly explained Thundercracker's death. He now knew who was a fault and why. He also knew Megatron would want Starscream in for questioning, especially finding he was the elusive killer. Soundwave waited a while before bringing his findings to Megatron, who was disturbingly pleased to hear the news.

* * *

_Well, I guess Megatron would have found out eventually, anyway. He finds out everything when Soundwave is invoved._


	4. The Findings

It had been going on for quite some time with no answers. The Autobots had nothing to really go by when it came to the unknown killer and who it was. Some suspected it to be a Decepticon, but even that was pushing it, since the reports of this murderer showed they didn't care if they were Autobot or Decepticon they killed. No one had any solid proof since they usually found the victims too late to get any solid evidence. The only way they knew it had to be the same one, was the spark chambers had been torn from the body. That is… until now.

A body was found on the outskirts of Tyger Pax. It wasn't hugely unusual to find a body lying somewhere that had been killed, however this was a most unusual killing. They'd heard tales about mechs and femmes alike being brutally killed, but not much more information came than that – as there was none. If not anything else, this particular one was grotesque. The body had been torn apart, especially where the spark resides. Energon was everywhere and there were even signs of a struggle – not that one wouldn't struggle when faced with death.

The lights above the alley weren't the greatest and left many shadows surrounding them. In fact, the most annoying thing about it was one of them kept flickering, which was nothing short of a distraction they really didn't need. "Hey Hound?" a voice carried, "I think you need to come see this," Lights moved from the spot as well, showing the mech was using his lights to see what had gotten the locals upset.

Hound looked up toward said voice, "What is it?" For some reason he felt dread, but wasn't sure why. If anything, it was like any other call.

"Eh, it s a little hard to explain. Are there any large wild creatures reported in the vicinity?"

"Not as far as I have noticed." Hound replied, now curious why Sideswipe would ask such a question. He finally got closer and stopped in his tracks, horror showing in his face at the sight. " _What_ in the name of all that's holy is this?"

Sideswipe backed up from the grizzly scene, "I think it's whoever has been doing the killings. I hadn't seen any myself, but don't know what else could have done such damage,"

Hound leaned down, even though his mind was screaming at him to get away from this place, but something odd stopped him. "Where's his spark system?" Was this a victim of the unknown killer?

"I don't know," Sideswipe replied with a quick look around hoping he might spot it.

"Everyone," Hound turned to the others who were hanging back, "do a wide area search and find his spark chamber," he ordered, then turned back to the body, "There's no way anything could or would take off with an entire spark system." His voice was more of a mumble as if he were trying to convince himself. "It takes some precision to get it out. As if someone knows what they're doing,"

"You think it might be an actual mech after all?"

"I don't know why anyone would do such a thing, but I also don't put it past them – Especially if it's a Decepticon."

"Eh, even Decepticons wouldn't go this far. This is… is…" He didn't even have a word for what it was besides desecration of the worse kind.

A few minutes later, the system was found further down the alley. It also appeared to be shredded and drained. The one who picked it up took one look at it and dropped it, fear crossing his face, "This is impossible,"

Hound heard something and looked up, seeing one of his men who seemed to be petrified from something. He left the body and headed for the other mech. As he got closer, he saw what had upset his associate. He wasn't sure if it was morbid interest or if he wanted to get to the bottom of this, maybe both, but either way, he picked up the spark chamber and system.

All spark systems always have residual energy in the spark system and usually lasts for deca-cycles after the body is killed. This is a big indicator to how the mech or femme died. This spark system was not only torn out of its body, but it had no energy in it whatsoever – and it hadn't been but a few joors. It looked as if it had been sucked completely clean. How in the Pit does that happen?

It was disgusting to him to think that someone actually drained their energy, but then why? It was useless anyway. He passed the thought that someone would consume the energy, as that kind of stuff didn't exist.

The more Hound inspected this death, the more confused he was becoming. "Take all of it to Central and wait for me there. Have Ratchet check it out as soon as you can. He'll be interested to find a recent kill and might get more information as to what in the pit is going on around here. I'm going to see if anyone noticed anything unusual."

"You got it," Sideswipe covered the body in a almost liquid silver sheet and wrapped it up. He called Ratchet ahead of time, so he knew to be ready and had the body taken to his medical labs for analysis.

No one could figure this out.

It was kept as a secret from mainstream information because of the panic that would spread in the smaller cities. It was bad enough that there was a war going on, let alone some creature killing mechs and femmes alike and taking all traces of their residual spark energy.

* * *

Back at Central, Ratchet had done an autopsy of sorts on a couple of the mechs or femmes that had been killed to see if he could glean more about how the elusive mech was killing others. He found the usual battering, claw marks and whatnot. So far, he'd had no answers and most of the bodies that were brought back to him weren't substantial evidence to rule out what all had been done.

Once he got this new mech, it was new enough to get more and different readings from them. His findings were nothing short of unbelievable but what had him absolutely confounded was the missing residual spark energy. How was it being taken? And if so, the victim had to be alive for it to happen. Doing some digging and coming up with nothing, Ratchet turned to the only other computer that might have something on this. It had to be somewhere, as he had never heard of it before.

As he accessed Vector Sigma, it immediately showed that it had recently been hacked into. The only ones who would have to hack, would be the Decepticons. Following the information on this hack, he realized someone else was also highly interested in this killer, but the trail went cold, so he had to search on his own. After a while of trudging through the files and folders, he finally came upon something that might be a hit. It was labeled 'Myths of Sickness'. Sickness was rather unheard of on Cybertron, so of course, curious if this might have what he was looking for, he opened it up. To his amazement, he found similarities that made him think twice about myths actually being fake. Several were listed that he read up on, though none of them had the symptoms he was looking for.

Finally, he came upon one called 'The Fallen's Curse'. Curses, as well, were unheard of, and he figured it was just a name attached to a sickness for reference. It was an ancient curse, said to have been put on those who'd disobeyed Unicron _and_ those who sided with him, which to him, made very little sense. It turned the victims into basically a vampiric mech that fed off the energy of living sparks, taking all of the spark energy, down to the residual energies that were missing from the mechs and femmes that had been found. These beings also took on physical changes, often into something more hideous than the Decepticons currently looked sometimes. Seeing about the ridding of this creature, Ratchet came across something that he did not like. They could not be cured, nor could they be killed by any conventional means. The only sure way to get rid of them was to exile them to a distant planet, where they would eventually starve to death.

It was written that Charr was the planet of choice for exile, and there they were kept. Eventually they all killed themselves out, and thus started the story of Charr and why one should never go there. He turned to his data pad that he'd been keeping notes on, "Prime will want to hear about this," he said to himself as he looked it over again.

* * *

_So now the Autobots got an idea of what's going on, but still no clue as to who's doing it._


End file.
